Before we begin
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: JingYi tenía la resolución de olvidar a Lan SiZhui desde aquel primer nuevo día del año, pero doce meses es mucho tiempo... O, Serie de one-shots mensuales para el desafío de Motín fanficker.
1. Mudanza

El año nuevo había comenzado para Lan JingYi, que estaba acostado en su cama sin querer levantarse. Eran las diez un cuarto de la mañana y tenía ganas de quedarse todo el día ahí.

Se arrepentía de haber hecho esa vídeo-llamada el día anterior.

Suspiró pesado y repentinamente sintió un golpe de energía ¡era el primer día del año! Podía ser ridículo y despreciable otros días, pero no ese día.

Era la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo. Ya habían pasado seis años desde su graduación, y casi uno completo desde su titulación en arte, y no podía seguir así.

No podía seguir enamorado de alguien que no había visto más allá de sus fotos en las redes sociales. Eran seis años completos sin ver a su ex-mejor amigo, y lo sabía, sabía que cada año esa adoración solo parecía crecer aunque no tuviera motivo de ser.

Por eso ese año tenía pensado superarlo, y eso le alegraba en demasía, ¡por fin había tomado la resolución de hacerlo! ¡estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo! porque había decidido que conservaría sus sentimientos hasta que eventualmente murieran.

Escuchó un sonido desde el pasillo en su complejo de apartamentos. Nuevos comienzos muchas veces significaba nuevos vecinos, y lo había aprendido por experiencia propia ¡porque era incluso su aniversario de mudanza!

Todo parecía indicar que se sentiría muy alegre aquel primer día.

Se levantó, miró el teléfono y vio cuarenta y siete llamadas perdidas. Todas eran de Rulan y ZiZhen, así que estaba relajado, porque habían sido en la mañana. Si no le habían mensajeado, entonces no era importante.

Buscó a tientas su ropa, ¿debía vestir casual? ¿debía atar su melena en una coleta como solía hacerlo? Sonrió por la nostalgia mientras se acercaba al espejo del tocador que había en su habitación. Tomó una peineta y la acarició antes de comenzar a deslizarlapor su cabello. Era de jade. Un regalo de su graduación escolar.

Un regalo de SiZhui.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar y suspiró. Sus amigos podían llamarle otro día, o más tarde, en ese momento estaba muy ocupado tratando de desanudar las puntas de su cabello ¿Por qué se enredaba si lo tenía corto? siguió deslizando la peineta entre sus hebras mientras tarareaba algo ligero. Quizás la nostalgia estaba comenzando a aflorar porque incluso pronto sería el cumpleaños de SiZhui, y ocasionalmente le mensajeaba para desearle un buen cumpleaños.

Sólo eso había. Mensajes recíprocos de feliz cumpleaños mutuamente sin ningún detalle extra, al menos hasta hace tres años, donde el muchacho más alto había cambiado el número y no le dijo a JingYi.

Negó con su cabeza para borrar esos malos pensamientos. Sólo había muerto su relación, mientras él estuviera bien, todavía podía ser amigo de ZiZhen y Ling, así que no se martirizó.

Los mensajes comenzaron a llegar, y dedujo que era el grupo de la familia Lan, así que no los miró. ¿Para qué? Era innecesario, sólo debía ser su padre mandando esas ridículas fotos de piolín con mensajes motivadores.

Una vez terminó de desenredar su cabello, suspiró mientras llevó sus manos a la melena y la juntaba entre sus manos. Coleta alta, flequillo en el rostro, sonrisa ancha ¡nuevo día! ¡estaba emocionado!

Se encaminó a su mesa para poner los cubiertos y tomar un desayuno decente. Ese primer día quería comer algo de frutas y cereales, ya podía destruirse comiendo chatarras más adelante, pero por el momento se aguantaría las ganas y comería sanamente.

Sonrió cuando caminó al refrigerador y vio mucha comida saludable. ZiZhen había llegado hace tres días diciendo que lo mejor era tener comida fresca para un futuro acontecimiento, y se rió.

Sus amigos estaban preocupados porque JingYi había huido a la ciudad apenas acabó su escuela, y comenzó a estudiar en un ambiente completamente lejano a lo que era Gusu.

Escuchó el peso de unas cajas caer y el piso de la casa junto a la suya y pensó ¿quizás el vecino necesitaba ayuda? ¿quizás era el momento de presentarse? ¡recuerda el primer día en la ciudad! Era tedioso y su antigua vecina había sido realmente amorosa con él.

JingYi tomó una bandeja con algunos brownies que había hecho la noche anterior. Presentarse con comida siempre aseguraba una buena amistad, o eso decía alguien que solía conocer.

Se miró al espejo una vez más. Llevaba una camisa gris, un pantalón negro y zapatos elegantes mientras su cabello se sostenía en la coleta antes hecha. Lucia bien, podía dar una buena impresión mientras ofrecía brownies.

Se rió por lo absurdo que sonaba, se acercó a la puerta y giró el pomo. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el nervio corroer su estómago.

Estaba bien, todo estaba bien mientras sonriera y fuera simpático.

El vecino estaba tras la puerta, podía ver su pantalón e incluso apreciar que llevaba una playera blanca, estaba vestido bastante casual y JingYi se sintió avergonzado.

Inhaló profundo.

-¡Buenos días, vecino! Soy Lan JingYi, será un gusto compartir con usted. —Dijo inclinándose, mientras extendía la bandeja de brownies y podía apreciar desde su ángulo, como su vecino se daba vuelta.

-¿A-Yi? —Preguntó una voz.

Esa voz. Ese tono. Ese apodo.

Sus sentidosse estremecieron, e incluso sus rodillas se entumecieron. Sintió un vértigo, un mareo, temía.

Era una mala broma.

-¿A-Yuan? —Respondió dubitativo, tímido, y levantó la mirada con un terror que no había sentido desde que casi se declaraba por accidente el día en que su ciclo escolar terminó.

-¡Me alegra que efectivamente sea tu vecino! —Habló con su usual voz tranquila, sin embargo sonaba alegre.

Era SiZhui. Estaba ahí.

-Espera, ¿efectivamente? —Preguntó, mientras SiZhui bajaba la caja que tenía entre sus manos y se acercaba, para quedar frente a él y acariciar su cabello.

La primavera pareció llegar a su estómago con ese florecer patético que estaba sintiendo en su barriga.

-Sí, ¿A-Zhen y A-Ling no te contaron? Les pedí tu dirección porque soy nuevo en la ciudad, no quería vivir en un sitio desconocido. —Una sonrisa suave se posó en sus labios—, ¿Y qué mejor vecino que tú? —Afirmó, mientras tomaba uno de los brownies de JingYi y lo llevaba a su boca.

JingYi sintió celos de sus bizcochos.

-Saben muy bien, ¿quieres entrar a tomar el té? —Le preguntó, y JingYi todavía estaba sopesando un detalle que le había dado SiZhui.

Jin Ling y ZiZhen le dieron su dirección.

Jin Ling y ZiZhen.

¡Lo habían estado comunicando toda la mañana!

Con pánico, sacó su teléfono celular y vio todos los mensajes en el grupo de tres que tenían, pero el que más le hizo ruido fue el último enviado.

«¡Muere solo en esa batalla, imbécil! ¡Ojalá con SiZhui como tu vecino, ya comiencen a salir y dejen de dar asco!» le había puesto Jin Ling.

Y ahí estaban. Antes de siquiera comenzar a superarlo, ya se había rendido.

-¿A-Yi? ¿Vienes?

Y quizás necesitaría la taza de té para estabilizarse.


	2. Tornado

Era una mala pasada. Una mala racha. Así estuvo pensando todo el mes sobre el encuentro que había tenido con SiZhui.

Sí, era totalmente improbable y hasta irónico que se fuera a vivir a la ciudad a buscarle. Sólo quería estar tranquilo, librarse del estrés de tener al ruidoso dueto de padres que tenía encima, que eran sobreprotectores y tediosos. JingYi lo sabía porque lo había vivido de primera mano.

El trece de febrero decidió entonces darse un relajo. Tener a SiZhui invitándole el té insistentemente, e incluso invitándolo a ver películas a su casa, eran cosas que no le disgustaban particularmente, pero sí le dañaban.

Y tan cerca que había estado de conseguir olvidarle.

Cuando estaba en la tina ese día en particular, de un tétrico año bisiesto que le traía de todo menos sensaciones gratas, decidió hundir su existencia en el agua. Le salía cara en demasía la factura, pero al menos podía revolverse en la tina, y perderse en la calidez de esta.

Mientras jugaba con las burbujas que había decidido hacer, le llegó un mensaje de Jin Ling mostrándole ofertas en la ciudad, diciendo que el chocolate estaba muy barato, que aprovechara de comprar algunos.

JingYi se negaba a ello. Si compraba chocolate, significaba que abiertamente admitía lo que SiZhui provocaba en él desde que eran jóvenes, aunque quizás no daba rango de edad, pero, por otra parte, quizás tenía suerte y lograría desprenderse de ese sentimiento que le hacía tortuosas las tardes de enero cuando SiZhui le señalaba diversos panoramas.

Ni él perdía el tiempo, ni JingYi las oportunidades.

-Bien. -Susurró JingYi con medio rostro sumergido en el agua-. Podría intentar pedirle venir a casa mañana.

Tomó su teléfono celular, buscó el contacto que necesitaba e inhaló profundo antes de comenzar a escribir.

"Mañana no tengo nada que hacer, ¿vienes? Aparte de ser día del amor, también es el de la amistad".

Rápidamente su teléfono vibró de vuelta con la respuesta.

"¡Gracias por invitarme! ¿A qué hora voy mañana?" Le había escrito.

JingYi rápidamente se levantó de la tina, y antes de siquiera contestar, el teléfono cayó al agua.

-¡Pero qué carajos! -Se quejó abiertamente antes de sacar el aparato de la cama, y sólo sintió ganas de llorar.

Mala suerte, mala suerte, o eso era lo único que rondaba por su cabeza.

Se vestía a toda velocidad, mientras iba saltando tratando de calzar sus calcetines, y llegó a la puerta a la par que acomodaba la zapatilla que no parecía entrar, cuando escuchó un golpe en esta.

-¿A-Yi? Estaba preocupado porque los mensajes dejaron de llegar. -Habló SiZhui desde el exterior, mientras JingYi trataba de acomodar su cabello porque ni siquiera se había peinado.

-Ah, sí, es que se me cayó a la bañera, ¿te parece mañana a las cinco? -Dijo de manera atropellada, mientras giraba el pomo y tiraba la puerta, revelando el rostro preocupado del chico.

-¿Cómo pasó eso?

-¿Con agua? -Obvió el muchacho arrugando la punta de la nariz, mirándole fijamente.

-Me refiero a... -SiZhui trató de no reír, pero falló miserablemente en su intento-, ¡Lo siento! ¿Mañana a las cinco? Estaré acá. -Sentenció y se retiró a su departamento.

JingYi quedó perplejo ante la velocidad en la que había transcurrido todo, y para peor, ni siquiera había podido disfrutar a SiZhui en su totalidad. Suspiró y cerró la puerta para irse a comprar.

Cuando llegó al supermercado, vio una multitud de personas intentando tomar kilos de chocolate y ¿para qué? si el cacao en polvo estaba al mismo precio y tendría más valor sentimental si uno hacía el chocolate a mano.

O eso quería pensar mientras lloraba internamente por no poder comprar kilos de barras de chocolate debido al tiempo limitado que tenía para ahorrarse el fracaso y el tiempo que tomaba usar polvos.

Cuando llegó a casa después de comprar, decidió que ya era hora de cenar y dormir temprano, para comenzar todo al día siguiente.

La mañana no comenzó como lo esperaba. Se levantó a las una de la tarde porque, aunque había querido acostarse temprano, se quedó viendo series de chicas mágicas que sabía que no debía ver.

Hasta las cinco de la mañana.

Con frustración, se levantó notando que le quedaban cuatro horas. Bueno, ordenaría brevemente mientras dejaba el chocolate cociéndose y ¿cómo hacías chocolate casero con cocoa en polvo? ¿no era cacao? ¿había comprado todo bien?

¿Siquiera cacao y cocoa eran lo mismo? ¡Y no tenía teléfono celular para buscar en internet!

Bien, hacer chocolate no debía ser tan difícil.

O eso pensó, así que sacó toda la indumentaria (que en realidad no era mucho, tendría que batir a mano y odiaba eso) sumado a los ingredientes.

Para iniciar, mezcló el cacao y la mantequilla (¡era cacao, no cocoa! pensó para sí mismo) y cuando quedó homogéneo, llenó la olla con un cuarto de agua mientras prendía la cocina.

Olvidó que el chocolate se preparaba en una olla doble y vertió la mezcla directamente en el agua.

¡No! ¡Todo mal! ¡Había estado revolviendo quince minutos esa jodida mezcla y se arruinaba tan sencillamente por su estupidez! ¡debía sacar el chocolate cuanto antes!

Pero para cuando espabiló, el agua ya había diluido la mezcla. Frustrado, JingYi repitió el proceso y usó la olla doble a fuego lento. Aprovechando el momento, puso algo de música en la radio a todo volumen (¡el especial de enamorados solteros, que llevaba oyendo diez años casi!) mientras tomaba la escoba y comenzaba a barrer.

Cantó aproximadamente una hora cuando comenzó a sentir un olor a quemado y hacía más calor en la casa, ¿por qué? No tenía que ver con que se había lanzado la maratón de despecho con canciones en inglés e incluso le había dado ganas de bailar algunas coreografias, qué va, algo más debía ser.

Algo como chocolate quemándose a las casi cuatro de la tarde.

-¡El chocolate, demonios! -Se mordió la lengua para no lanzar una grosería al azar, pues SiZhui vivía al lado y qué vergüenza que le oyera así.

Bien, todavía servía, estaba un poco quemado, pero tal vez podía hacer chocolate de leche. Lo mezclaría con cacao y algo de leche para corregir todo ¡todavía tenía tiempo! ¡Pero la casa todavía estaba sucia! ¡era demasiado disperso!

Con frustración, se concentró en el chocolate cuando escuchó la puerta ser tocada con mucha fuerza.

-¡A-Yi! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Huele a que algo se está quemando en tu casa! -Gritó Yuan desde el exterior con mucha preocupación, y JingYi rápidamente acomodó la mezcla (quemada y reparada a medias) en los moldes. ¿A Yuan le gustaría el chocolate amargo? Bien, lo descubriría a las malas esa tarde, pues había olvidado mezclar el azúcar y la leche.

Como un tornado, rápidamente empujó todo al lavavajillas, y dejó todo remojando, mientras gritaba "¡voy!" y secaba sus manos en el delantal.

Asco de día, de mes, de vida.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio el rostro enseriado de SiZhui, que sólo se veía cansado. Estaba con un bolso y ¿por qué lucía así?

-¿Estás bien, A-Zhui? -Preguntó JingYi, mientras SiZhui suspiraba ruidosamente y acomodaba las manos sobre su cabello.

-Traje algunas cosas para comer, ¿vemos películas? -Invitó, mientras ingresaba a la casa y miraba todo el humo que salía de las ollas que habían estado hirviendo.

JingYi rió nervioso, tratando de ocultar todo.

-Bien, películas, es buena opción, ¡ajá! -Aceptó nervioso. Quería cocinar. Quería demostrarle que era un adulto funcional pero ¿qué adulto funcional se queda hasta las cinco de la mañana viendo chicas mágicas y quema el chocolate? ¿qué adulto funcional deja caer su teléfono celular a la tina porque adora hundirse en el agua?

JingYi era sólo otro niño idiota jugando a ser adulto.

Pusieron la película y acomodaron algo de los aperitivos de Yuan sobre la mesa. SiZhui rió un poco antes de invitar a JingYi a acomodarse en el espacio entre la mesa y su cuerpo, y el más bajo frunció el ceño antes de asentir y acomodarse ahí.

Yuan envolvió su cintura y acomodó su barbilla en el hombro de JingYi mientras la película avanzaba. JingYi se sentía en la novena nube con la felicidad que llegaba a su cuerpo, y cuando se acomodó, cuando SiZhui le estaba haciendo cariños sobre el cabello de una manera totalmente cómplice, escuchó la puerta.

Trató de ignorarlo, e incluso subió el volumen mientras se acurrucaba más sobre SiZhui. La película ni siquiera era de amor, era sobre un grupo de mujeres que robarían un collar. Pero ahí estaba, cómodo sobre su único enamoramiento.

La puerta volvió a sonar, más fuerte.

-¡Lan JingYi, si estás muerto, iré a decirle a SiZhui que--

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de aplacar esa voz que tanto detestaba.

Jin Ling estaba ahí.

-¡Es el día del amor y la amistad, merecemos estar contigo!

Y ahí estaba Ouyang ZiZhen, perfecto, tendría a esos metiches el día de San Valentín en vez de estar con Yuan a solas.

-¿A-Yi? ¿quieres que lave la loza mientras? -Preguntó SiZhui con un deje de voz que no pudo identificar.

-Gracias, A-Yuan. -Asintió, mientras abría la puerta y los muchachos al exterior se lanzaban a él.

-¡Tu teléfono estaba averiado! -Se quejó ZiZhen-, ¿volviste a lanzarlo a la bañera? -Cuestionó, y JingYi sintió su rostro arder-, ya ha pasado antes--

-Por eso no nos asustamos. -Admitió Jin Ling-, toma, un teléfono nuevo, feliz San Valentín.

JingYi suspiró aceptando el regalo, porque ya habían sido varias veces que eso pasaba.

¿Podía seguir enumerando sus desgracias?

-A-Yi, ¿estabas intentando hacer chocolate? ¿qué pasó con ellos? -Escuchó la duda desde la voz de Yuan.

-¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente no es lo que se quemó! -Mintió evidentemente.

Escuchó risas a sus espaldas mientras SiZhui sólo negaba con diversión.

Sí, definitivamente pudo ponerse peor para seguir enumerando sus desgracias.


	3. Nostalgia

JingYi no tenía que haber encontrado esa caja. Al menos no ese escandaloso día de marzo. Jin Ling le había pedido que le devolviera una de las plumas que le había prestado alguna vez, así que el menor decidió buscarla donde supuso que estaba. En la caja amarilla guardada en el placard, justo detrás de las camisas a cuadros que hace mucho tiempo había dejado de usar.

Suspiró cuando sus manos rozaron la caja. La plataforma de cartón de forma cúbica yacía polvorienta, y él sabía por qué. No le gustaba abrirla ni ver su interior, porque sentía que era una especie de portal hacia una cara ridícula de él mismo. Hacia su pasado que prefería ignorar.

-Bien... No sé por qué se me ocurrió meter la pluma de A-Ling acá, pero definitivamente no cometeré ese error de nuevo. —Se dijo—, toca enfrentar el pasado, como cada vez que hago estupideces de este calibre. —Continuó, mientras sus yemas tocaban la superficie de la caja, mientras palpaba la cinta adhesiva con sus dedos y la arrancaba.

Lo primero que vio fue un cuaderno sin tapa que decía "anuario". Rió con ternura y lo tomó entre sus manos con cuidado. Casi siete años le habían pasado la cuenta a ese cuaderno que habían hecho muchísimo antes de su graduación, con ganas de hacer algo creativo con sus amigos y compañeros para que entonces, ZiZhen gritara "¡hagamos un anuario! aunque sea sólo para nosotros cuatro".

Lo dijo tan seriamente que JingYi lo tomó como una decisión unánime y absoluta. Al día siguiente llegaron los cuatro con un cuaderno en blanco, y comenzaron a llenar las primeras hojas.

Podía ver aún la firma de SiZhui en esa primera hoja de color amarillo. La página consistía en escribirse algo lindo y luego firmar.

La caligrafía temblorosa de SiZhui le daba ternura. Recuerda entonces, otro día en particular, cuando Yuan llegó con los cuadernos de su propiedad a la casa de JingYi, que estaba enfermo después de haber corrido y bailado bajo la lluvia.

"Se supone que los idiotas no nos enfermamos" le respondió JingYi con las mejillas sonrojadas en un puchero, cubriéndose con la sábana por lo absurdo que sonaba su comentario.

SiZhui pareció pensar un poco.

-Sí, pero ¿no es esta la prueba de que A-Yi es brillante? —Comentó, mientras dejaba los cuadernos sobre el mueble de escritorio—, además, todos nos resfriamos. Anda, déjame acostarme contigo. No estarás tan solo.

JingYi rió ante ese recuerdo. Yuan realmente le había hecho sentir mejor a costa de su propia salud, pues después él era el que había tenido gripe.

Pero al menos eso fue una excusa para ir a su casa a cuidarlo, ver películas, arroparse a su lado y estudiar.

JingYi volvió a mirar la hoja, y esta vez, como nunca, se atrevió a leer lo que Yuan le había dejado escrito en ella.

"Eres mi flor de loto. Cada vez que miro la luna, pienso ¿no es hermosa? y me dan ganas de hacerte esa pregunta. Dime, A-Yi, ¿no crees que la luna está hermosa?" le había escrito, mientras firmaba con esa caligrafía que tanto enloquecía a JingYi. Con sus yemas, trazó el borde de cada sinograma. Suspiró en cuanto pensó lo linda de esa frase.

Movió su cabeza. Ya había pasado tiempo. Amaba sus épocas de escolar, donde eran ellos cuatro jugueteando, persiguiendo algún insecto que ZiZhen quería encontrar, recibiendo castigos en grupo, yendo a la biblioteca a estudiar, e incluso a comer helados cuando Jin Ling estaba molesto con su tío.

Dejó el cuaderno a un lado, mientras veía algunos libros que recordaba con sutileza. Eran sus libros favoritos. Recuerda en específico que fue un veinticuatro de agosto, el día de su cumpleaños, cuando Yuan había organizado a todo el curso (dado que JingYi era un chico bastante popular) para una sorpresa masiva.

Adquirió más de veinte libros e historietas cómicas ese día "un libro por cada persona que te quiere ¿no es eso lindo, A-Yi? ¡Ah! Pero nadie te quiere más que yo, así que me guardé el favorito de A-Yi para regalartelo, ¡feliz cumpleaños!" Ese día, recuerda entre risas, su padre lo regañó.

"¡Nunca lees tanto, A-Yi! ¡No necesitas esos libros!" le había dicho. Y mintió diciendo que se desharía de ellos. No lo hizo. Atesoró cada uno de ellos en esa caja de cartón que poco a poco parecía deshacerse y romperse en pedazos pequeños.

Tendría que cambiar la caja. Tomó los libros y los cómics, parando su mirada fijamente en el que Yuan había guardado para él. Era una copia de un libro occidental, porque sabía que JingYi se aburría con la literatura de su propio país a pesar de ser maravillosa.

Prefería géneros como el realismo mágico, o cosas nacidas en el siglo de oro español, aunque muchas de esas metáforas no eran comprendidas por él.

El arte no tenía que ser comprendido, de todas formas. Sólo debía apreciarse. Bien lo sabía él.

Palpó con suavidad la cubierta de ese libro. Se regañó por su cobardía ¿habría sido diferente si ese día de la graduación se hubiera declarado?

Suspiró dejando a un lado el libro, mientras veía que había menos cosas y sus ánimos caían, con la nostalgia envolviéndolo.

Vio una cinta del clan Lan. La dichosa cinta que le entregó a Lan Yuan estaba allí, envolviendo una foto donde estaban los cuatro, riendo.

Si no hubiera huido en la necesidad de alejar esos sentimientos que tenía por Yuan, ¿habrían ido los cuatro a la misma universidad? ¿habrían sido felices? ¿habría cesado su enamoramiento?

Con ternura, tomó la foto que yacía envuelta descuidadamente en esa cinta. A sus manos, la textura de la cinta era diferente a la suya. Incluso el patrón era distinto al que recordaba ¿por qué?

No tenía respuesta a eso. Miró con atención la fotografía, y vio a todos con una cinta de colores. Él tenía dos, una roja trenzada por él mismo, y una de varios colores, que era como "la pulsera de la amistad".

Todavía todos la usaban, porque todos seguían siendo amigos, pero se sentía tan extraño para JingYi pensar en ello ¿dónde habría quedado la cinta roja? ¿y su propia cinta del clan Lan?

JingYi volvió a ese tiempo, a ese día donde había decidido huir. En su mente sólo estaba el "le diré, le diré lo que siento" que fue aplacado por el espionaje. Estaba tras una de las escaleras cuando vio que una chica había tenido la misma idea que él. Declararse el último día.

Y por muy amigo que fuera, era sólo eso, el mejor amigo de Lan SiZhui, así que no dio paso alguno más. ¿No era egoísta? Arruinaría la hermosa amistad de los cuatro.

Sin embargo, no alcanzó a huir a tiempo. El morbo le ganó.

Yuan rechazó a la chica. A día de hoy, JingYi se pregunta qué le habrá dicho.

Observa de nuevo la cinta. Recordó repentinamente algo.

Tomó la prenda en sus manos, la palpó suavemente con ternura. Conocía esa textura, pero también sabía que las cintas llevaban bordadas el nombre en el reverso, aunque casi nunca se usaba porque los patrones de nubes eran tan únicos y personalizados...

No quería ver el nombre de esa cinta. Sólo sentía culpa por no recordar dónde tenía la suya. Aunque ya era algo normal, porque incluso su pulsera de trenza rojiza había pagado el descuido de los años y la irresponsabilidad de JingYi.

Bien, debía acomodar todo de vuelta. Pero esa cinta todavía le causaba curiosidad. Vio la pluma y suspiró satisfecho.

-Ah, aquí estás. —Dijo con una sonrisa—, me parece perfecto, hora de guardar todo esto. No quiero desear tener que volver al pasado nunca más. —JingYi acomodó primero los libros, luego su cuaderno, algunas cosas más para ver finalmente la fotografía con una cinta del clan Lan.

¿Habría sido de algún primo lejano que dejó cuando se fue rumbo a la ciudad? ¿por qué su yo del pasado la conservaría con tal vehemencia?

Desató la fotografía con sutileza, mientras apreciaba esas caras de bobos. Eran tan felices. Seguían siendo tan felices cada día que se juntaban, ahora que todos vivían en la gran ciudad y parecían verse aún siendo iguales. Sólo más altos, maduros, con más vivencias y lluvias sobre el cuerpo.

Porque todavía bailaba bajo la lluvia con Jin Ling y ZiZhen, todavía se dormía a mitad de película cuando Yuan lo arropaba y acariciaba su cabello.

No iba a la escuela, pero todavía sus suspiros morían de ganas por estar con Lan SiZhui.

-Ah~ estoy siendo melodramático. Veré de quién es la cinta y ya. —Se dijo, mientras veía el reverso.

Se sintió algo mareado. Bien, definitivamente no esperaba eso. No esperaba ver pulcramente bordado el nombre de SiZhui junto al apellido Lan, porque estaba seguro de que SiZhui siempre llevaba su cinta en una pulsera, la había visto antes, ¿de quién era entonces?

Comenzó a sentirse algo ansioso, salió del cuarto y tomó asiento en el sofá. Inhaló, exhaló, y recordó un poco cierta memoria bloqueada.

Lan SiZhui le daba su cinta con un rostro incómodo. No había diálogo, sólo él en uniforme, y JingYi recuerda haber tenido esa misma sensación de nervios, de malestar... ¿qué era eso?

Un mensaje en su teléfono lo despertó.

«¿Has encontrado la pluma?» le escribió Jin Ling.

JingYi respondió.

«He encontrado algo además de la pluma, A-Ling, y temo necesitar hablar con SiZhui para disculparme por mi estupidez» le texteó.

«Vamos, no es como si hubieras encontrado alguna carta donde te le declarabas, y ahora que lo pienso, ¿no habías escrito una así? ¿Qué hiciste con ella?» le preguntó.

Bien, JingYi se estaba dando cuenta de un par de cosas mientras sentía vergüenza ajena por su pasado evidentemente catastrófico.

Primero, que al parecer recordaba cosas poco vergonzosas, como haber dormido con SiZhui o haberse comido quince presas de alita de pollo y haber tenido una enfermedad estomacal en el intento.

Y la segunda, que efectivamente había cosas que su mente había bloqueado por su propio bien, pero ahora que tenía que enfrentarlas, se preguntó qué le diría a SiZhui por todavía conservar la cinta del clan.

Como siempre, el mismo panorama era descartado por Lan JingYi, que envolvió la cinta de Lan SiZhui en su muñeca, mientras repetía como un mantra: "No me declararé. Ni hoy, ni mañana, y de ser posible, jamás".


	4. Hilo rojo (o cinta blanca)

Cuando JingYi se posó frente a la puerta de Lan SiZhui, no esperó ver aquello, si era totalmente sincero.

-¡A-Yi! ¿qué te trae a casa el día de hoy? –Preguntó el muchacho más alto, y el mencionado tragó pesado por los nervios.

SiZhui lo recibió en esa puerta, apoyando su muñeca en el marco de ella, donde una pulsera roja que se le hacía familiar por algún motivo. Ignoró esa sensación para intentar mirar el rostro del chico, pero desvió su mirada de inmediato.

No podía verlo sin sentir que le había ultrajado de alguna manera.

-Ah... es que, necesitaba disculparme. –Dijo, mientras intentaba mirarlo a los ojos y sentía sus mejillas arder. Bien, era un desvergonzado de vez en cuando, pero no cuando tenía que ver con la cinta del clan Lan, que muchas veces la usaban para amarrar el cabello, sobre la frente, o incluso como solía hacerlo él.

Como una pulsera...

-¿Por qué sería eso? –Indagó el chico, con una mirada inocente y juguetona, mientras JingYi fruncía el ceño.

-¿Me vas a dejar pasar, o has olvidado las reglas de etiqueta básicas? –Respondió algo hastiado, porque cuando estaba nervioso, sólo podía atacar para tratar de relajarse.

-¡Ah! ¡qué grosero de mi parte! adelante A-Yi, mi casa es tu casa. –Indicó, mientras se quitaba de la puerta y el muchacho más bajo sentía una extraña familiaridad, por algún motivo que no estaba claro en su mente.

Bien, era simple. Llevaba la cinta de SiZhui entre sus manos, que estaban en sus bolsillos sujetándola con fuerza. Entraría, sacaría el tema con toda naturalidad, y entonces le pediría perdón por haber conservado su cinta.

Todo estaba bien.

-¿Está todo bien? –Preguntó SiZhui con un poco de temor, mientras el muchacho tomaba asiento.

"No, no lo está, ah" pensó con nervios el nacido en agosto, con una emoción corroyendo su estómago de manera voraz.

-¡Sí! –Respondió–, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

-Bueno, siempre que estás involucrado en algo extraño, comienzas a jugar con tus dedos de forma nerviosa, mientras evitas mirar a la persona que causa tu inquietud. –Señaló su mejor amigo con una sonrisa–, y no me has mirado desde que entraste a casa, ¿qué sucede?

JingYi suspiró. Por supuesto que SiZhui lo recordaría. Por supuesto que el mejor Lan tendría esa capacidad de observación y retención de memoria.

-Dado que no pareces muy dispuesto a hablar... –Dijo el muchacho con sonrisa suave–, ¿puedo ir primero? es que resulta que, hace poco, ordenando mis cosas, encontré una caja tuya, ¿quieres verla? aunque te advierto que fue un regalo. –Indicó–, así que sigue siendo de mi propiedad. –Advirtió, y JingYi sólo volvió a suspirar ruidosamente. Vio a SiZhui levantarse del sofá, y el más bajo procedió a tomar asiento a su lado.

-Bien, conserva la caja. –Contestó incluso antes de saber qué contenía–, nunca me retracto de esas cosas, me ofendes.

La carcajada de SiZhui se sintió tan natural en sus oídos, como si le hiciera flotar en las nubes con aquel gesto tan espontáneo, con una sensación de paz total.

Cuando el muchacho llegó a la sala de estar una vez más, JingYi miró con atención la caja verde agua que su amigo llevaba en las manos.

Esa caja. El chico sentía que ya la había visto antes.

-Me la diste el último día de clases. –Respondió a la duda que estaba en sus ojos.

-Ah... –No lo recordaba, y si era sincero, ni siquiera sabía qué había allí.

Cuando la caja cayó en sus manos, sintió un escalofrío correr en su cuerpo.

-¡Genial! –Exclamó JingYi–, hace poco también vi cosas del pasado y ¡bueno, venía a disculparme! –Aprovechó de comentar–, ya sabes, antes era un desvergonzado total, ¿no? ¡y seguramente peleé por tu cinta del clan! –Rió, tratando de no sentir esa amargura gestante en su barriga-, así que vine a devolverla, si no es mala idea.

SiZhui negó.

-De todas maneras es tuya ahora. –Dijo con una sonrisa-, mejor ve qué tiene la caja.

Cuando SiZhui le dijo eso, JingYi se rió como respuesta porque ¿qué podía tener una simple caja cuadrada?

Bueno, una caja cuadrada que era suya, de todas maneras.

Cuando quitó la tapa de esa caja, una sensación revoloteante llegó a su interior. Un gozo inexplicable que royó sus sentidos. Era como si un milagro se diera simplemente por encontrar algo así.

Su cinta del clan estaba allí, el antecedente familiar más importante estaba en manos de SiZhui, y ¿cómo era que nunca habló de sus sentimientos claramente, pero él todavía conservaba su cinta?

-Mi cinta. –Mencionó incrédulo, evidenciando lo obvio.

-Sí. –Respondió SiZhui–, o mi cinta, en realidad. –Añadió–, ya no la uso, pero sigue siendo mía, ¿no? seguro tío QiRen nos gritaría a ambos porque no respetamos a nuestros ancestros e intercambiamos cintas. –Indicó, como tratando de quitarle valor al hecho de que había encontrado su cinta entre cosas viejas que en ese segundo pertenecían a SiZhui.

Siguió mirando el interior de la caja.

-¿Nunca has pensado que esa cinta pudo ser dada con otras intenciones? –Escapó de los labios de JingYi con tranquilidad, mientras sus manos rebuscaban cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, para distraer el tema que, por "boca-floja", había salido a la luz.

-¿Debería? –Inquirió SiZhui, con un tono de voz particular–, porque entonces tendríamos que tener una extensa charla al respecto.

JingYi tragó pesado, su compañero, que estaba sentado en el sofá, se dispueso a levantarse de allí.

-En ese tiempo tenías una fijación extraña por las leyendas japonesas, y estabas todo el tiempo mensajeándome "¡la luna es hermosa! ¿no?" y cosas como "es el hilo rojo del destino, ajá" mientras parecías muy serio. Ninguno de los tres logró entenderte, A-Yi. –Comentó SiZhui, ubicándose junto al más bajo, y encimando su mano a la de JingYi, que sintió un sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo–, y además, estabas todo el tiempo sobre ZiZhen... –Continuó–, era un poco injusto. –SiZhui tomó entre sus manos el rostro de JingYi, y esos ojos parecían emitir una extraña vibra.

Le erizó la piel a JingYi, pero quería evitar pensar en ello o malinterpretar la situación.

-¡Perdón! –Gritó el muchacho apartando su mano, una vez que notó lo cerca que se había puesto SiZhui–, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir excluido, menos por A-Zhen, ¡pero! ¡en mi defensa, yo era muy inquieto!

-Y denso. Sigues siéndolo. Aunque no es que sea malo. –Rió SiZhui mientras llevaba su mano a su propio rostro y creaba distancia entre ambos–, de todas maneras, deberías seguir mirando la caja.

JingYi sintió que el ambiente había cambiado, e incluso el sitio donde el más alto había ubicado sus manos seguía quemando y causando un extraño cosquilleo en su interior, como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa que sentirse débil en ese momento.

Odiaba sentirse débil, pero sus rodillas no respondían a SiZhui con la misma fuerza que al resto.

Cuando JingYi siguió escarbando, no esperó encontrar lo siguiente.

Una pulsera roja. Esa pulsera roja.

"Mi pulsera de la amistad" chilló internamente, mientras trataba de que no se notara el pánico.

Si SiZhui hubiera conectado los puntos con la misma rapidez que JingYi, ¿habría tenido miedo? ¿le habría apartado? le dio su cinta del clan, una pulsera roja justamente cuando estaba obsesionado con leyendas que hablaban del destino... ni siquiera un chico tan brillante como su mejor amigo podría no haber notado ello.

Las memorias escarbaron su mente con velocidad. Él pensó que había perdido esa pulsera hace mucho, y había estado sopesando aquello con nervios pues ¿no era un símbolo de amistad? ¿qué hacía SiZhui con esa pulsera?

-Esa no es tuya. –Señaló, con un deje de voz que a JingYi curioso–, esta es tuya. –Dijo, mientras alzaba su mano mostrando la muñeca.

¡Esa era la suya, lo recordaba bien! ¡la había estado mirando en la puerta del mayor pero no entendía por qué le hacía ruido!

-Bueno, era tuya. Ahora es mía. –Sonrió con gracia, mientras la miraba con unos ojos cargados de... ¿ternura?

Él los conocía. Porque él miraba a SiZhui de ese mismo modo.

-Ah, qué... bien. Pensé que la había perdido, ja, já. –Rió en falso–, mira, tengo cosas que hacer, ¿qué te parece si nos tomamos una taza de té otro día?

-Y hablamos. –Indicó SiZhui–, no vamos a seguir huyendo de la charla, A-Yi.

-¡Bien! y hablamos. Me parece perfecto. Adiós, A-Zhui. –Comentó, dejando la caja sobre la mesa de centro en esa sala de estar, yendo hacia la puerta, tomando el pomo entre sus manos sudadas y girándolo para salir de ahí.

Vivía en la casa de al lado y aun así todavía temía entrar en su hogar, porque algo había cambiado.

"Bien ¿hacemos intercambio de cintas?" recuerda que dijo aquel día fatídico, pero evidentemente lo había bloqueado de su memoria.

"¿Te harás responsable?" preguntó SiZhui con una sonrisa, y una ceja alzada que había logrado sonrojar a JingYi.

"¡Sí, sí! ¡cómo sea! ten la mía, debo irme" dijo, mientras entregaba la cinta de patrones de nubes que era evidentemente diferente a la de SiZhui, por no ser Lan de sangre.

"Pero, A-Yi, ten la mía" contestó el mayor, mientras extendía la propia y entonces, JingYi suspiraba.

"No tienes que hacerlo por compromiso ¿sabes? te di la mía porque quise, pero bien. Me la llevaré" le dijo en respuesta, y entonces miró su pulsera roja.

El hilo rojo...

Si tan sólo el hilo rojo los uniera, ¿cómo funcionaba esa leyenda?

"Al demonio" pensó.

"A-Zhui, toma mi pulsera, ¡el destino nos volverá a unir! ya verás que sí" mencionó, mientras entregaba esa pulsera que tenía muchísimo valor sentimental.

Pero él no recibió la de SiZhui.

JingYi abrió la puerta de su apartamento y gritó, tratando de que no se escuchara en la casa de al lado.

"¡Oh dios, soy un desvergonzado total!" se quejó, mirando la cinta que todavía descansaba en sus bolsillos, sin embargo, sobresalía con notoriedad "no puede ser que haya sido tan descarado y A-Zhui no dijera nada".

Otro recuerdo llegó a su cabeza.

"¿Por qué me aceptaste que te diera eso?" mencionó el más bajo en un mensaje de texto, esa tarde que había llegado a su casa sintiendo que quería morir.

"Porque nos une el hilo rojo (o la cinta blanca, como A-Yi prefiera decirle)" contestó, y JingYi arrugó la nariz ante ese comentario.

Bien, era un completo idiota.


	5. El té está frío, ¿estás bien, A-Yi?

El día de la dichosa charla había llegado, y si era sincero, se sentía absurdamente nervioso, porque ¿qué significaba tener "una extensa charla"? y ¿respecto a las cintas, de todos los temas?

"Ah, seguramente lloraré el día de hoy" pensó JingYi, mientras inhalaba profundamente. SiZhui le había pedido que fueran a tomar té en el exterior, pero el más bajo sólo había negado la invitación, diciendo que en realidad era muchísimo más sencillo tomar el té en su casa "porque ese era el plan inicial, ¿no es así?" le había cuestionado a Yuan, que negó con la cabeza en resignación, le sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

"Será como A-Yi quiera" dijo, y JingYi sólo se enojaba con la velocidad en la que su corazón se aceleraba ante su tacto, corriendo el riesgo de dejar expuesto todo.

Cinco meses… habían pasado como si nada. A finales de mayo ya estaba completamente resignado, mientras miraba las selfies que Yuan le enviaba y simplemente marcaba esos mensajes como destacados, con la costumbre de hablarle a diario.

"Mnh, estoy perdido" pensó con pesadez, mientras miraba la pulsera roja que decoraba la muñeca de SiZhui en todas las imágenes "¡Aagh! ¿qué puedo hacer? ¡por querer escabullirme terminé invitándolo a beber el té y ahora me hará la vida imposible! ¡para peor, es hoy! ni siquiera compré galletas, ¿y si muere comiendo galletas? ¡o algo peor! no estoy dispuesto a quedar viudo sin casarme, o siquiera sin decirle algo…" mientras ese hilo de pensamientos se hacía por completo con esa cabeza suya, JingYi se levantó de la cama donde estaba. Se quitó el pijama quedando en interiores para finalmente ingresar al baño. Necesitaba despejar toda mala vibra de su cuerpo ansioso.

El jabón líquido resbalando por su piel se sentía como un bálsamo suave. Necesitaba quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Yuan que hacían alusión a ellos como almas gemelas, porque eso era ¡imposible! SiZhui ya estaba ilusionándolo sin saberlo, y eso lo deprimía.

No es que fuera la culpa del más alto, de todas formas…

Cuando terminó el baño después de veinte minutos, decidió usar su bata. Al ir de vuelta al cuarto, miró la hora: tres de la tarde. Había citado a SiZhui a las ocho, ¿quizás debería haberse bañado antes de aquello?

"No importa. De todos modos debo ordenar".

Las horas se le hicieron más cortas de lo que le hubiera gustado, entre una mezcla de música clásica, electrónica, k-pop, y algo de música tropical. Si era sincero, no es que tuviera un estilo de música definido, pero tendría vergüenza de mirar a SiZhui, dado que, como su vecino, más de alguna vez debió escuchar esas letras tremendamente melosas.

"Bah, no las entiende. Mejor para mí".

La hora llegó más pronto de lo requerido. Cuando escuchó la puerta, se dio cuenta de que en realidad seguía en bata corta, sin embargo ¿cuál era el problema? podía recibirlo así, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina, llenó la pequeña tetera de agua, y prendió la cocina.

Debía abrir la puerta.

Cuando su mano se deslizó por el pomo frío, sintió repentinamente un escalofrío; SiZhui se veía tan normal y sin embargo tan solemne ante él, con una presencia que sin dudas lo debilitaba. Llevaba algunos bocadillos en una bolsa, y sonrió alzándolos.

-¡Buenas noches, A-Yi! –Saludó con esa voz dulce que solía erizar todo desde siempre, y sin embargo nunca se lo dijo ¿para qué correr el riesgo? era sólo un idiota enamorado…

-Buenas noches. –Contestó, mientras arrastraba sus pasos al interior de la casa y tomaba asiento en la mesa–, ¿quieres algo de beber? tengo jugo para ofrecer mientras esperamos el té.

SiZhui asintió mientras posaba los refrigerios en los platos acomodados con antelación por JingYi. Su estómago era un lío ¿qué hablarían? ¿seguirían siendo amigos si le decía todo lo que había guardado en su interior durante tanto tiempo?

Temía, pero de alguna forma, la charla se había aplazado casi todo ese mes, y definitivamente no lo dejarían ir si no decía todo. Porque Yuan conocía cada pulgada de su ser, y evidentemente sabría identificar cuando miente.

Tomó asiento en una silla del frente, y el silencio se hizo tácito, sin embargo pesado. Comía las galletas, olvidando completamente que había ofrecido jugo, y entonces Yuan carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Preguntó educado, y JingYi dio un sobresalto en la silla que demostraba lo nervioso que estaba.

-No. –Respondió como un acto reflejo, ante la sonrisa forzada de Yuan que había alzado una ceja en cuestión.

-¿No? –Atacó en otra pregunta–, ¿por qué no?

-Ya estamos hablando. –Añadió, sintiendo sudor frío en su cuerpo–, ¿no es suficiente? ¡comer galletas con un amigo y conversar! ¡ah, amo poder hacer esto! ¡quisiera hacerlo toda mi vida! ¡no es como si de repente fuéramos a conversar sobre lo que sentimos! –Dijo con un tono algo forzoso y risible–, porque entonces…

-Entonces ¿no quieres hablar de eso y entender por qué tienes mi cinta? ¿prefieres seguir evitándolo? –Indagó, tanteando la mesa con cuidado, buscando unas galletas que JingYi reconocía como las que sabían a limón.

Ah, solían ser sus favoritas.

-Pues, sí, quiero. –Respondió–, ¡pero no sé cómo empezar! –Señaló–, por una vez en mi vida, no quiero ser imprudente con esto que es importante, y arruinarlo

La carcajada de Yuan se sintió como un balde de agua sobre su cuerpo, despertando sus sentidos.

-¿Sabes? no hay forma de que arruines esto. –Lo tranquilizó–, ten más fe en ti mismo. Si no puedes conversarlo tú ¿qué tal si empiezo yo? –Sugirió–, seguramente te hará entrar en confianza.

JingYi asintió, mientras se levantaba de la mesa a ver la tetera. Apagó la cocina sin siquiera mirar la estructura, mientras tomaba las tazas previamente preparadas y las llevaba a la mesa. Tenía frío y temblaba.

-A-Yi. –Llamó, a la par que ponía las tazas de té frente a SiZhui, e iba a la cocina, tomaba la tetera y añadía agua a ambas tazas–, realmente no pensaras que te di la cinta sin dobles intenciones, ¿no?

El nacido en agosto se exaltó ligeramente, mientras servía su propia taza y tomaba asiento.

-¿Por qué me la diste entonces? –Cuestionó, mientras tomaba el recipiente con té y lo llevaba a sus labios.

-Porque me gustas. –Le confesó, y JingYi sintió que se ahogaba con su propia saliva.

¡¿Qué!?

Lan SiZhui tomó con gracia su propia taza ante el rostro atónito de JingYi que trataba de procesar sus palabras, y el líquido se deslizó por entre sus labios, provocando que frunciera las cejas un momento, y pareciera cuestionarse qué carajos sucedía.

Ah no, Yuan no tenía ese derecho.

-El té está frío, ¿estás bien. A-Yi? –Vociferó SiZhui, mirándolo dubitativo.

En su tumba estaría bien con esas palabras, al diablo con Lan Yuan.

-¡Cómo voy a estar bien si dices eso, A-Yuan! –Gritó repentinamente, haciendo saltar al mencionado–, ¿es una broma? ¡le dije a los chicos que no te contaran nada! ¡apuesto a que fue Jin Ling! le iré a contar a todos que-

-¿Por qué te enojas? sólo mencioné que el té está frío.

JingYi se tensó.

-Imposible, puse la tetera. –Mencionó con algo de estupefacción, como si ese fuera el tema más importante.

-¿La pusiste sobre los quemadores…? –Preguntó asertivo, como si acaso JingYi fuera tan estúpido, ¡por supuesto que lo hizo! ¡la superficie de la tetera estaba caliente, para probar eso!

… Porque estaba caliente ¿no?

JingYi miró el utensilio y decidió tomarlo entre sus manos, ante su propia estupidez; había dejado el quemador prendido, pero nunca puso la tetera sobre él, por lo que el agua nunca entibió, mucho menos el té…

-Bien, tú ganas. Soy un idiota. –Confesó JingYi–, iré por jugo, ¿sí? pondré de nuevo la tetera.

SiZhui exhaló pesado.

-¿Sólo eso dirás? ¿nada más de toda la charla te hizo ruido?

JingYi asintió.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡pero cuando te respondí, creíste que hablaba del té! –Se quejó mientras iba hacia la cocina–, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¡no puedo sólo gritarte torpemente que me gustas desde que tengo memoria! –Continuó a la par que servía los bebestibles–, ¡no puedo simplemente decirte que, cuando me declaré, lo hice con intención de no verte nunca más! ¡eres injusto, viniendo a mudarte a mi lado-!

-Porque me gustas. –Enfatizó–, no es raro que quiera vivir junto a la persona que me gusta, aunque sea literal. –Aclaró Yuan con calma–, no trates de buscarle explicaciones a eso.

-No puedo gustarte. –Puchereó JingYi–, porque si te gustara, ya no podríamos ser amigos, ya que es mutuo. –Se quejó–, y creo que te dije que quiero ser tu amigo por siempre.

-Ah… –Suspiró Yuan, llevando una de las galletas a su boca, esperando con paciencia para contestar–, entonces ¿no es más fácil pedirte que salgas conmigo? –Preguntó, mirando la hora–, oh, serán las nueve. Lo siento A-Yi, preguntaré entonces, ¿quieres salir conmigo? –Indagó–, no necesitas responderme hoy… –Mencionó mientras se levantaba e iba en dirección a la puerta–, pero aún sin ser novios, hay cosas que todavía quiero presumir que hice. –Dijo.

JingYi que había dejado los vasos sobre la mesa, había acompañado a SiZhui a la puerta, y había puesto su mano en el pomo de esta. La posición en realidad no era nada comprometedora, pues estaba delante de Yuan sujetando el portal hacia el exterior.

Se suponía…

-¿Qué cosas? –Preguntó con curiosidad, sintiendo que las manos de Yuan se posaban con suavidad sobre sus hombros, acomodándolo para apoyarle de espalda a la puerta, quedando ambos frente a frente.

Oh. Fueron simplemente sus yemas trazando sus labios con ternura, con sutileza y anhelo. JingYi tembló. Se escabulló como pudo del agarre ajeno, abriendo la puerta y señalando la salida a Yuan, que le sonrió con ese ceño que el más bajo conocía como falso, como cortés y era casi enfermante. Sin embargo, es porque él entendía que algo que había esperado hace años se veía casi tan cerca.

Se alejó de la puerta levemente, con las rodillas temblorosas, ¿qué seguiría? ¿con qué sorpresa saldría SiZhui? ¿sólo eso quería pregonar? ¿que había tocado sus labios?

-A-Yi —Llamó Yuan una vez más, y JingYi lo miró, mientras sentía que SiZhui tomaba el cuello de su bata corta y lo empujaba hacia él, contra sus labios con una fuerza que si era sincero, no vio venir.

Su primer beso con SiZhui quizás no debió ser así, tan torpe, tan descuidado, con él despeinado y casi sin ropa. Por lo demás, incluso el sonido de fondo era maravilloso, con la boca de Yuan empujando feroz contra la suya; húmeda, correcta, seductora y envolvente, se paseó por su boca la lengua de SiZhui, y JingYi gimió por la sorpresa, dándole el permiso para profundizar el beso que aguantó por años las ganas de existir.

-¿No sientes vergüenza? —Murmuró el más bajo con algo de nervios, una vez que el sonido empapado surgió de la separación de ambos labios, mientras su compañero lo miraba con ternura, acariciando su mejilla.

-Ya no podía aguantar. —Respondió Yuan con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que así será desde ahora si te doy el sí, ¿no? —Preguntó de forma coqueta, mientras Yuan se carcajeaba con una serenidad que le daba paz.

-Si aceptas, te aseguro que sí. —Susurró—, pero ahora es tarde, buenas noches, A-Yi. —Comentó, dejando un beso sobre su frente. Al cerrar la puerta, el eco retumbó por el pasillo del lugar.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora que ese primer beso con SiZhui había sido tan jodidamente espectacular, y sólo quería más de él?

Cuando Yuan salió de la casa, después de que ambos tomaron el té frío que había fracasado en hacer, JingYi notó su mundo era completamente diferente.

Y que definitivamente no le molestaba que fuera así.


	6. Una serie de accidentes

Lan JingYi sabía que en realidad su situación no era grave; sólo se había caído. Al final, todos a su alrededor solían exagerar, por lo que se acostumbró a mantener la calma ante esos casos.

Era una persona con mala suerte. No podía evitarlo.

Una vez más rectificaba, sólo había sido un tropezón. Desde la cúspide de la escalera que llevaba al primer piso, por cada uno de los escalones que allí estaban, pero al fin y al cabo, ¿no era normal tener pequeños accidentes? en los que evidentemente terminara involucrado algún tobillo torcido, y quizás alguno que otro moretón.

El tema es que no esperaba que en realidad su vecina creyera que estaba muerto porque se había quedado dormido, ¡no podía caminar! Eran las seis de la tarde de un día miércoles, ¡no había nadie en la residencia hasta al menos las ocho de la noche! Tampoco llevaba celular, y definitivamente gritar no era la respuesta ¿qué podía hacer?

Dormir era la solución factible para todos los problemas, pero parecía que nadie veía esa situación como él. Bien, entonces quizás su vecina gritó que JingYi murió, el muchacho se despertó pidiendo silencio, y tal vez la vecina se desmayó sobre él creyendo que había revivido, por lo que en realidad ahora había dos accidentes.

El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Lan SiZhui después de encontrar a la vecina sobre él, y el tobillo torcido de JingYi podían considerarse otros dos accidentes más a la lista, cada vez menos graves, cabía decir. La vecina se disculpó mil veces por haberse caído encima del muchacho, pues era algo que ella no podía controlar pero ¿eso quitaba el mal rostro de SiZhui? En lo absoluto.

Sólo estaba más estresado, y eso lo pudo sentir cuando el mayor lo levantó, lo llevó en dirección a su casa, rebuscó (sin su permiso) entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, y entonces abrió la puerta. Luego ingresó a la habitación de JingYi y parece haberse quedado estático ante las ligeras manías obsesivas de JingYi y los peluches de reptiles.

¡No era su culpa! ZiZhen tenía la costumbre de darle peluches a todo el mundo, y Jin Ling solía regalarle peluches también. SiZhui jamás se debió enterar de ello, sin embargo, inhaló profundo, e ingresó para posar a JingYi sobre la cama. Luego acomodó los cojines y salió en silencio, seguramente hacia el comedor.

¿Qué haría? ¡No recordaba haber visto a SiZhui con el ceño fruncido desde que era joven! Usualmente estaba así de molesto cuando se escabullía con Jin Ling de las clases para comprar alguna bobada, y entonces se perdía todo el día.

SiZhui era tal vez un poco meticuloso con él, pero ¿no estaba ya bastante mayor para que le regañaran? O eso pensó, hasta que el más alto llegó con algunos paños y compresas.

-¿Cómo te has caído? –Preguntó con voz cálida, pero JingYi arrugó la nariz, porque incluso dentro de esa tibieza que trataba de transmitir, podía percatarse del deje de disgusto.

-¡Pues tropezándome, A-Yuan! Sólo resbalé porque estaba pensando-

Su boca se detuvo mucho antes de siquiera decir algo que le comprometiera ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿que se resbaló de la maldita escalera, y rebotó por cada escalón, sólo porque recordó accidentalmente ese beso que estaba resonando en su memoria, y entonces no vio que un sociópata lanzó una cáscara y él la pisó, provocando que cayera hacia abajo?

No, ¡definitivamente no! tenía fama de idiota despistado, ¡y además! No había pasado nada grave. No se había roto nada, y fueron apenas un par de escalones. Nada del otro mundo.

El verdadero accidente trágico eran las consecuencias tiñendo mustias las comisuras de los ojos de Yuan. Ojalá pudiera borrar la tristeza de los ojos del chico mayor con la facilidad con la que él lo hacía temblar mientras trazaba ese pómulo sonrojado y moreteado, con dulzura. Ojalá pudiera tener la sutileza que tenía el muchacho, esa de acariciar breve la zona adolorida e hinchada, tratar de aliviarla, y hablar bajito para distraerle del dolor que provocó aquella caída.

-¿Sí me dirás por qué te caíste?

-¡No es nada tan grave! -Se quejó JingYi–, solo me distraje y pisé una cáscara, pero ¡no le digas a Jin Ling! ¡se reirá toda mi vida si le digo algo así! ¡tiene que ser nuestro secreto! –Bramó, mientras intentaba no mover mucho la zona afectada.

SiZhui negó por lo bajo, y una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro, mientras levantaba su mirada y contactaba con la de JingYi.

-Mnh. Me lo pensaré si vas al médico. Ahora, ¿puedes descansar un poco? -Preguntó dulce, y el nacido en agosto se recostó en la cama, sintiendo que la zona afectada en cuestión punzaba de una manera dolorosa.

-¡No podré dormir así! –Se quejó JingYi mientras puchereaba, y Yuan pareció sopesar por un momento sobre qué hacer. Comenzó a apartar algunos peluches de la cabecera del más bajo, y palpó la zona antes de recostarse a un lado.

-Si me acuesto contigo, ¿crees poder dormir? –Preguntó Yuan, con una sonrisa comprensiva, y un amor inconmensurable en sus ojos.

Allí frente a él, SiZhui se acomodó en uno de sus costados, y se acercó a él, poniendo con dulzura una mano en su cintura.

La cercanía estaba matando a JingYi, ¿hacía calor? ¡imposible! Debía ser casi de noche. Frío, tenía que tener frío...

-¿Vas a dormir? -Preguntó en un susurro SiZhui-, sino, me veré en la obligación de decirle a Jin Ling que te venga a hacer dormir, y darle detalles de tu terrible accidente. -Señaló con una sonrisa juguetona, y JingYi sintió la indignación fluir por su cuerpo.

-¡Eres realmente cruel, A-Yuan! ¡Tu humor sigue siendo tan cruel y asertivo! ¡no has cambiado nada! -Indicó, a esa corta distancia, donde el calor de ambos alientos se fundían cálidamente, e incluso podía sentir algo de su propio sudor en respuesta a la alta temperatura producida por ambos.

-Bueno, si no vas a dormir... –Murmuró, ejerciendo presión y empujando a JingYi hacia su cuerpo; el más bajo, como acto reflejo, tomó el animal de cuerpo entero que tenía a la pared de su cama, pero sólo logró levantarlo. No impidió la cercanía abrupta contra el cálido cuerpo de su compañero, ni esa sensación asfixiante e invasiva, esos nervios corrosivos que consumían su interior. En cambio, consiguió cubrir el rostro de ambos con ese reptil gigante, volviéndolos entonces fugitivos de la realidad, cómplices en un acto sin testigos.

-Dormiré, dormiré. –Bramó JingYi bajito, sintiendo el mareo y la presión de tener cerca el cuerpo de SiZhui.

La carcajada dulce del muchacho frente a él solo le hizo saber que se sentía en el cielo pese a todo, ¿por qué? ¿por qué aparecía repentinamente en su vida? Le hacía todo tan sencillo, era solo carcajearse delante de él para saber que querría oírlo siempre, ¿no podía hacerle sentir que debía ser más complicado? Porque entonces... entonces no habría excusas para negarse más ante todo lo que SiZhui le producía.

-¿Pensaste la propuesta que te hice? –Indagó Yuan, cerca, muy cerca, con el rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia él. Seguro no podía evitarlo, seguro querría besarlo, ¡y al diablo! JingYi también quería eso, pero ¿no le daba miedo? Iba todo tan deprisa que...

-Sí. -Respondió sin pensar, ¿por qué? ¿para qué pensar tanto tiempo cuando era innegable ese magnetismo hacia sus labios?-, y acepto, A-Yuan.

Cuando Yuan encimó sus labios a los de JingYi, esa primera vez en la noche, tanteó con suavidad, con una ternura muy diferente a la fiereza de la vez anterior. Quizás era el miedo a hacer un movimiento que provocara dolor, o tal vez era la profundidad y pureza del sentimiento que Yuan tenía por JingYi.

La oscuridad los envolvía, la luz sintética se filtraba por la ventana, y las manos del más alto presionaban fuerte tratando de no romper el contacto establecido. El calor, las yemas de Yuan ejerciendo caricias en su espalda de manera tranquila, la paz transmitida e incluso el sonido de sus respiraciones muy en lo bajo.

Se separaron, sólo porque habían olvidado, aparentemente, que el aire era más escaso bajo un peluche.

-¡A-Yuan! -Gritó JingYi, una vez que la distancia se hizo entre ellos-, ¡simplemente no puedes-!

-Shh. -Susurró SiZhui-, oirá la vecina. -Pareció pensar un momento, y entonces se acercó a JingYi para abrazarlo, y esconderse en él-, aunque pensándolo bien, mejor si escucha.

JingYi solo suspiró ante este gesto.

-No puedes estar celoso de la vecina, A-Yuan. Lleva años casada. -Señaló-, además, me gustas tú, no ella. -Dijo, y una exhalación ajena le hizo tranquilizar.

-Mnh. Celos o no, accidentales o no, mañana irás al médico. -Indicó SiZhui-, ahora, a dormir. Te espera un día largo mañana.

JingYi cerró los ojos al sentirse cálido y observar la calma de SiZhui. Sintió que esa serie de accidentes no habían importado en absoluto, porque uno tras otros, llevaron a ello, a ellos; se generó un primer comienzo, la primera mitad de su vida, porque el comienzo de ella fue el día en que notó que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Esos primeros seis meses sí habían sido algo intensos, ¿no?


	7. ¿Has pensado alguna vez?

Yuan llegó repentinamente a su casa, azotando la puerta de su propiedad. Sí era sincero, JingYi nunca se había enfrentado a esa situación, pues él era realmente pacifico a los ojos de todos.

SiZhui no estaba enojado, lo había comprendido rápidamente. Pero al parecer, según un mensaje de Jin Ling, la última cena familiar de Yuan no había salido según lo planeado, y parecía estar enormemente deprimido.

«Me pidió que no te dijera nada pero ¿por qué debería obedecerlo? me dan asco de todos modos, son un par de novios estresantes, mejor ve a hablar con él. Parece que hubo problemas y te necesita más a ti que a mí. Esa familia es simplemente sensible».

Eso le había escrito. Sabía que Jin Ling no regaba secretos ajenos a menos que en realidad tuviera que ser una situación de vital importancia, como la que seguramente estaba sucediendo frente a sus narices mientras él no comprendía.

La casa de SiZhui estaba tremendamente en silencio, o eso notó cuando ingresó allí. Y JingYi odiaba no saberse adecuado cuando se trataba de apoyar, de calmar el silencio incómodo. Yuan, su novio hace menos de un mes, estaba deprimido. Su querido compañero de vida, que siempre tenía una palabra de aliento para sus deslices anímicos, le necesitaba en ese momento y sin embargo no podía elegir palabras adecuadas para poder pronunciar acciones en su ayuda.

Había agradecido por tener una llave de la casa de SiZhui (ya que usualmente cenaban juntos), ya que debido a eso, decidió ir a la casa del chico. Sí, quizás necesitaba estar solo, pero tal vez no podía sólo ahogarse sin saber qué hacer. Tal vez muchos malos pensamientos ahogarían a Yuan, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así.

Dio tres toques antes de ingresar, sabiendo que de todas maneras necesitaba autorización. Cuando la voz de Yuan permitió su entrada, lo primero que vio fue al chico tomando una taza de té, mirando nostálgicamente a la ventana, con la comisura de sus ojos secas, un camino de sequedad allí instaurado.

-A-Yi. –Llamó con dulzura–, ¿Quieres tomar té conmigo? –Invitó, y recuerdos de una charla ligada a ese bebestible le hicieron tener un mal presentimiento, y tragar hondo.

Bien, lo que fuera. Él se consideraba una persona valiente, por lo que tomó asiento y vio cómo el agua teñía el líquido de diáfano a carmín.

-Parece que estás inquieto, A-Yi. –Señaló, mientras extendía la taza–, ¿Todo bien?

JingYi frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo puede estar algo jodidamente bien si estás así? ¿y encima piensas mantener un perfil bajo? ¿no hablarás? –Preguntó con cierto hastío en su voz que no le hubiera gustado reflejar tan directamente.

Bueno, era su don.

-Ah... hoy fui a una cena familiar. –Indicó, mientras cerraba los ojos y llevaba la taza humeante a sus labios–, y bueno, en la familia todos sabían que eventualmente saldría contigo si me aceptabas, era la opción distinta a la eterna soltería. –Señaló, y eso tomó de imprevisto a JingYi, que dio un pequeño salto en su asiento y de repente se vio algo avergonzado.

-Oh... ya veo.

-Nadie realmente se oponía o se opone a eso. –Indicó–, para tu paz mental, me han aceptado toda la vida. –Dijo, y entonces JingYi se sintió más confundido.

-¿Entonces...? ¿Por qué la cena salió mal? –Habló, y luego se dio cuenta de que quizás había hablado de más, llevando sus manos a sus labios para silenciarse.

De todas formas fue algo tarde.

Quizás esa ceja alzada de Yuan quería decir que Jin Ling sufriría una pequeña broma más adelante, a manos de ZiZhen.

-Ah, supongo que lo sabes. Estábamos hablando sobre muchas cosas y repentinamente... –Yuan, que estaba sentado en la mesa, apretó los puños, quizás para retener las ganas de llorar.

-¡A-Yuan, deja el misterio, habla rápido! –Se quejó, y repentinamente pensó que quizás se quejaba muchísimo. Bueno, no era alguien tolerante en demasía.

-Repentinamente salió como tema tu volatilidad. Dijeron que te habías ido de la casa de tus padres en un arrebato, que estudiaste algo tonto, que sencillamente no hay futuro, y bueno... –Yuan tembló–, claramente les dije que no era de buenas personas hablar a tus espaldas.

-No cuenta como hablar a mis espaldas si es verdad. –Asumió–, no me molesta eso, ¿sabes?

SiZhui asintió.

-Lo que me desanimó fue cuando comenzaron a decirme que eres tan volátil que, al más mínimo cambio de humor, podrías dejar de amarme. Que me dejarías. –Señaló, y repentinamente SiZhui lloró.

Lloró. SiZhui lloró porque pensó que JingYi lo iba a dejar.

Ni siquiera llevaban un mes y ya estaban asustando a SiZhui por culpa de su personalidad de torbellino andante.

-¡SiZhui, no te voy a dejar! –Clamó JingYi con indignación.

Su culpa... ¡ese llanto tan terrible era causado por él! Le partía el corazón, pero ¿no era normal? ¡no era tan insensible como para mantenerse al margen de todo aquello!

-Dijeron: ¿has pensado alguna vez, qué sucedería si te deja? –Citó SiZhui, mientras sacaba algo de papel higiénico de su bolsillo–, y respondí que reconquistarte, ¡estamos jóvenes para preocuparnos por cuánto tiempo vamos a durar! Sé que no me dejarás, A-Yi. Claro que me desanimó. Pero no me voy a rendir por eso. –Indicó, y JingYi se sintió confundido.

¿Y entonces? ¿por qué lloraba? ¿qué le causaba aquello? ¿alguien estaba por morir? ¡si era así, entonces-!

-¿Por qué llorar entonces? Si confías en mí... –Preguntó JingYi. SiZhui se secó las lágrimas.

-¡Para cambiar el tema, quise ver una película! ¡y el perrito murió, A-Yi! ¡no entiendes lo triste que fue eso! Entonces me puse a pensar... ¿No es esa la forma en la que A-Yi podría dejarme? ¡Podrías morir! ¡Eres propenso a los accidentes y sólo fue tan-! –Señaló, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, y JingYi se quedaba estático.

Por... ¿una película de perritos? ¿por u futuro descuidado donde él moría? Aunque de todas maneras iba a morir algún día pero...

De todas maneras, sus acciones no terminaban de encajar.

-¿Y el golpe a la puerta? ¿El mensaje de Jin Ling? –Preguntó con desconfianza, con las palabras resbalando rápidamente de sus labios, tratando de denotar su confusión.

-Claro que la reunión fue mal. No fue agradable salir de allí después de lo que dijeron. Lo de la puerta... Fue un accidente. Solo traté de cerrarla y se me resbaló. Ya sabes, las cosas suelen resbalar. –Bromeó, mientras llevaba la taza a sus labios, y secaba los resquicios de lágrimas de sus ojos, con su mano temblorosa.

JingYi se sintió nervioso.

-Entonces, ¿no estás inseguro de que te vaya a dejar? –Indagó curioso, mientras SiZhui miraba atentamente sus expresiones.

-¿Debería preocuparme por eso cuando apenas llevamos un mes saliendo? ¡Mejor preocupémonos de hacer recuerdos! Todo dura lo que tiene que durar. Es verdad que me preocupa mucho que... puedas morir, he sido consciente de eso, –Señaló– pero no dudo que esto durará mucho tiempo. Te he amado por años. Te amaré por otros más. –Indicó–, ahora ¿quieres ver esa película? Creo que podrás entenderme mejor si la vemos.

JingYi frunció el ceño, y luego suspiró en respuesta.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, podría darle todos los buenos gestos del mundo, mimarlo y hacerle sentir que, pese a ser una vorágine inestable en cuánto a sus acciones, en sus decisiones y convicciones era firme.

Y sabia, consciente o no, que amar a SiZhui era algo que escogió, que volvería a escoger y que sintió. Porque amarlo era fácil, mirarlo en el sofá mientras se acurrucaba en él y comía galletas, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de ver películas de perritos que los haría llorar a ambos.

Porque si iba a llorar, JingYi rogaba e imploraba que él nunca fuera el causante de su dolor. Y que ni siquiera la muerte fuera algo que les preocupara en esos momentos.


End file.
